


Breakfast

by kimkeybumie



Category: SHINee
Genre: Established Relationship, Foreplay, M/M, Morning Sex, Shameless Smut, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-09-17
Packaged: 2020-09-24 18:44:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20363287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimkeybumie/pseuds/kimkeybumie
Summary: Sundays mornings are the ones Jonghyun prefers, because he has the privilege to wake up first and watch his boyfriend sleeping. But when he ends up getting up alone to make breakfast, Minho sort of disagrees with the move.





	1. Breakfast

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: use of rough sexual words and expressions.  
Just know that what you're about to read is the dirtiest smut I've ever written...

**Breakfast.**

Sunday was by far the day Jonghyun preferred. No pressure of missing the morning alarm clock, no need to wake up too early to get to work, only the comforting sensation of staying in bed for as long as he wanted. Though his insomniac self wasn’t the kind to get proper rest even during the weekend, he always enjoyed lying on the comfortable mattress without ever checking the hour on his bedside clock. 

But what he liked the most was how the first thing he saw when opening his eyes, was a person. The most beautiful person he had ever seen and he still didn’t feel worthy of, for the kindness and devotion this man kept offering him every single day felt sweetly overwhelming. Jonghyun felt like the most precious gem when he was squeezed between those long, strong arms serving as the most best glass coffin to keep him safe. And he loved it.

On that Sunday morning, he was once again the first one to wake up after a rather short night, since he had fallen asleep at the crack of dawn. But his body had eventually adjusted to this particular sleeping schedule and he never felt the exhaustion a _normal_ sleeper would suffer. As usual, he took a deep breath and moved from his position to lie on his side, his eyes opening on the asleep silhouette by his side.

Minho was his polar opposite when it came to sleep ; waking him up was quite a feat. But his asleep features were the sweetest Jonghyun had ever seen, and he loved spending the first minutes of his day quietly contemplating them. It was like his boyfriend’s head was always turned towards him whatever his position, all for his viewing pleasure. Yet this time, the tall man with fair grey hair was lying on his stomach, one of his arm hiding half of his face while holding onto his pillow. The awake man could only stare at his right profile, certainly the most beautiful one because to his imperfections.

Jonghyun refrained from tracing the small scar on his cheekbone with the tip of his finger, because he knew he couldn’t be able to stop there. He had done it so many times, drawing an imaginary line along Minho’s jawline that made its way until his fleshy lips, especially the upper one whose weirdly original shape was so kissable. So much that the black haired man would _always_ end up answering the quiet call, ruining his discreet observation as soon as he would feel his own lips being kissed in return.

He only smiled this time, his eyes wandering on the offered sight of a naked, muscular back that emitted a soft warmth. Once again, an appealing temptation Jonghyun had to ignore ; he wanted to let his boyfriend rest as the previous day had been quite hectic for him. He deserved to sleep for as much as he wanted to, and certainly not to be disturbed by tickles and cuddles. So, the elder man decided to get up to prevent his tempted fingers to run on the tanned, hot skin.

As quietly as possible and trying not to pull on the thin sheet both men were sharing, he left the bed and stretched his arms and shoulders before grabbing black boxers in his drawer. Despite the summers heat, he liked to wear some random t-shirt right after waking up and caught the first one he found, being black as well. He held back a snort as he remembered how his boyfriend would always tell him he looked like some dark character of a manga he used to read, but way cuter and less impressive. 

_Less impressive_. This should have sounded like an insult and Jonghyun had actually reacted quite violently the first times, if we could call violent a person trying to hit a man who was taller than him by at least ten centimeters. 

With this memory in mind, the man headed to the bathroom to slip the few clothes on and check on his face in the mirror. His facial hair were starting to grow back, much to his displeasure, and he opened the closet to take his electric shaver and plug it to charge. He would take care of this later, after filling his noisy stomach with some breakfast. He just quickly washed his face for form and to feel a bit more awake, cold water on his skin feeling like a good boost. 

The apartment wasn’t big but so cozy it was exactly how Jonghyun liked it. The small kitchen was long and narrow, still large enough to easily welcome two persons without them bumping into each other. First thing the man did was turning the coffee maker on and pouring a sweet and spices scented powder in the filter — Mocha, his favourite. While the machine was starting to heat up, he opened the fridge and stared at its inside for a good minute before taking the half-finished carton of eggs, a tupperware filled with kimchi and the rice leftovers from the day before. 

With quite skilled hands, he broke six eggs in a small bowl and beat them, adding salt and pepper the way he liked it. As he approached the vintage gaz stove and lifted the protecting panel to reveal four small plates, he turned round a few times looking for one of his boyfriend’s lighters — the latter was still trying to quit smoking but he had countless lighters lying around. Once he found it and turned the gaz on, lighting a circle of small blue flames under a frying pan, he opened the kimchi box and took some with his bare hands to cook them in a bit of canola oil — his best friend’s personal recommendation.

The smell of spices was already filling his nostrils and he almost regretted choosing this for breakfast, as it would just make him feel even hotter. The creaking sound of food frying resounded in the kitchen, more aggressive than a fireplace but still appreciable to Jonghyun’s ears. It made all his sense focused on the pan to the point he didn’t notice the tall silhouette entering the room until he felt a body pressed against his back, strong arms circling his waist. Repressing a startled jump, the shorter man just gasped but it only lasted half a second. A gentle smile softened his features as his boyfriend’s chin rested on his shoulder.

Neither of them talked, they just fully embraced this intimate moment, Jonghyun relishing Minho’s body against his as the latter was still carrying the warmth of their bed on him. Whether it was summer or winter, the taller man’s skin was always the warmest on mornings, which made it difficult for his partner to get up when he would wake up trapped in this deliciously comfortable cocoon. Soon, a sleepy kiss was put on his shoulder, blocked by the fabric of his shirt — this detail annoyed the newly awaken man.

With a short, hoarse whine, Minho moved his lips to the crook of his boyfriend’s neck that was uncovered, and pressed them there. Jonghyun quietly giggled when it tickled but he let him do, for there was nothing he loved more in their relationship that their Sundays mornings’ cuddles. With one of his hand still stirring his preparation, he brought the other one to the ash grey hair, blindly stroking it and running his fingers through the bangs. However, his gesture wasn't helped by the way the other man started tilting his head to better kiss the sharp jawline that was offered to him.

“I’m making breakfast…” The black haired man pretended to get annoyed. 

But Minho ignored the comment as his lips made their way to the already wet skin of Jonghyun’s neck, an almost faded hickey calling to be brought back to life. And it was granted, as the younger man pressed his mouth against the small stain, soft kisses sometimes interrupted by sucking noises that made his boyfriend bite his lower lip. Still, the latter wasn’t giving in and his hand was still busy holding his spatula and doing his best not to burn their food… until he felt fingers running up his stomach under his shirt.

With a shiver, his abdominal muscles tensed a bit and he stopped his stirring for a second. He couldn’t deny the nascent sensation in his lower abdomen as hands started roaming his torso, lips still attached to his neck. Still, he didn’t want Minho to have him too easily, and he held it in ; his cooking resumed and he felt his boyfriend’s mouth smiling against his skin. A quiet challenge had just been laid down.

The grey haired man took one step forwards as he made sure his entire body was pressed against his partner’s, slowly pushing the latter’s shirt up his torso to have their warm skins touching. However, he purposely didn’t completely removed the item of clothing, just enough for his hands to have access to Jonghyun’s chest. The latter’s arousal was showing, his skin covered with shivers and his nipples hardening to the not-so-innocent contact, though he was still pretending to focus on his kimchi fried rice.

Obeying his instincts and his years-long knowledge of his boyfriend’s weak spots, Minho went to nibble along his elder’s ear, lingering on the helix that was free of any piercing that morning, gently biting it. Jonghyun had to stop again, his eyes closing as this so sensitive spot of his sent even more shivers down his spine, while he _felt_ the other man’s growing desire against his ass. It felt even warmer considering his partner slept naked, just like him, yet hadn’t taken the time to put some boxers on.

There was no way for the older man to resume his cooking when the hands made their way down his stomach, his abdomen, one of them sliding over his underwear to press his hardening cock through the black fabric. A soft gasp escaped Jonghyun’s half open lips and he grabbed hold of the first cold part of the stove he found ; with his face above the frying pan, the steam raising against his skin didn’t help to make him feel less hot, as Minho was massaging his private parts while putting open-mouthed kisses along his jaw and neck.

He couldn’t lose to his boyfriend so fast.

“Minho…” He whispered, the name of the other man coming out more in a sigh than he would have wanted. “I’m serious, I’m trying to do something here…”

“So what ?” The tall man asked in return, whispering right into his ear with his low, deep voice, warm breath tickling Jonghyun to the point it made him shiver. 

“It will burn and…”

The black haired man cursed under his breath when he felt a stronger pressure against his boxers, while his partner’s other hand had made its way _under_ them. Shutting his eyes closed, he let Minho do as he wished, long fingers grazing his swollen member for long, tortuous seconds. When a first moan escaped Jonghyun’s throat, the other man took it for granted and kept stroking him as his free hand came to his face, turning it to the side to capture his lips. 

Minho’s breath was warm, almost burning as he kissed Jonghyun feverishly. It wasn’t rough, for they were both still a bit sleepy ; it was lazy but felt so good they didn’t want to make it faster, deeper. The shorter man found himself tiptoeing to find a better kissing angle, throwing one arm behind to hold the back of his boyfriend’s head. Letting go of his face, the latter lowered his hand and blindly looked for the right knob to turn the hot plate off.

“Hmm…” Jonghyun whined when he didn’t hear the frying sound after a few seconds, broking the kiss. “Hey, I took time to make this…”

“Were you hungry for eggs today ?” Minho teasingly asked while his fingers slowly pulled his partner’s boxers down until they fell on the kitchen’s floor. “I want to eat something else…”

“Minho, we’re in the kit—_ow_…”

The black haired man was interrupted when a hot mouth was pressed against his ass cheek, and he realised Minho had followed his boxers’ fall by kneeling on the tiling floor. Instinctively, he leaned a bit on and held himself onto the stove, his cock twitching as wet kisses drew a path on his sensitive skin. As he expected it, he didn’t have to wait for long before his cheeks were gently spread by firm fingers, his boyfriend’s warm breath tickling his hole and making him longing for more.

As if he heard his thoughts, Minho stick his tongue out and slowly licked the whole length of his crack, insisting for a too short second around that special puckering spot. But their previous little game had lasted too long to the taller man, who didn’t waste any more time as he started licking and sucking on and around his hole. It soon becomes overwhelming for Jonghyun, who doesn’t keep his soft moans to himself, voice still hoarse and timbre low. What he perfectly knew by now was that the grey haired man he was dating for around three years got even more aroused by the sound of his moans.

The louder Jonghyun moaned, the harder Minho pleased him. 

A noisy sucking sound preceded one of the best sensations the older man had ever experienced ; he moaned with a more high-pitched tone when he felt his hole being entered by his boyfriend’s tongue, just the tip at first but gradually more of the hot muscle. It was still less than when he took the thin and long cock Minho had been granted with, though the way it kept pressuring against the first inches of his walls felt so good. He _loved_ being eaten out, and he was so glad they had tried it the first time just because they had wanted to try a thing they’d seen in some porn… by now, his partner was a real expert with his tongue.

But when the tall man withdrew and stood up, Jonghyun just had time to express his displeasure with a whine before he was pulled from behind, his body slamming against Minho’s and his cock being grabbed. He was trapped between the sensation of the other man’s member hard and standing between his cheeks, and a hand jerking him. He couldn’t do anything but giving in, and he gladly did. 

“Take that shit off me…” He sighed, holding onto his boyfriend’s neck as his toes were curling on the bare floor. 

Obeying without an ounce of hesitation, Minho ceased his stroking and made Jonghyun face him to get rid of the bothering black top and throw it. Both men were finally naked, but the kitchen was way too small to their taste… The younger man slightly leaned on to grab the other by his thighs, lifting him from the ground with no warning. The latter gasped, especially at the sudden friction of their now well hardened cocks, and held on while he was being carried in the apartment.

The bedroom was too far, and Jonghyun’s mind went crazy when he was sat on the dining table, his lips roughly taken into a hot, weird-tasting kiss. But he didn’t care, and he returned the same passion he was given ; no trace of laziness anymore, Minho was completely awake and on a mission : please his boyfriend as much as possible on this Sunday morning. What he hadn’t expected was for the said boyfriend to want exactly the same thing.

Breaking the kiss, the black haired man pushed him so he could stand and reverse their positions, Minho finding himself leaning against the table’s edge. Before he could think, Jonghyun was on his knees, the other’s cock deep down his throat. If there was something the shorter man loved just as much as having his ass eaten, it was giving head. His mouth was wide and he worked it well, his jaw’s muscles relaxing just perfectly to take all of this long shaft, deep until the balls. 

Holding himself onto the table with one hand, the other fisting his man’s hair, Minho was on cloud nine. Looking down to the bobbing head, his breath erratic and his husky moans having such an effect on Jonghyun’s movements, he was waiting for _their_ moment. It wasn’t some kind of habit for they didn’t do it each time, but they could both know when it was coming ; and while the kneeling man stopped his movement, the other’s cock still in his mouth, and relaxed his jaw to its maximum, his partner brought his other hand on the black hair.

Slow at first, his hips started moving forwards as he held Jonghyun’s face in place, hearing him breathing fast through his nose. Minho’s thrusts went deeper by seconds passing, himself moaning from the sensation of owning this warm sheath that was his boyfriend’s mouth. Yet what turned him on ever more was the way the latter was moaning as well, and his throat _vibrated_ around his throbbing cock. It felt heavenly good.

The pleasure he himself took minutes before, seducing and eating the other man out in their small kitchen, only added to the delicious feeling of his cock sliding in and out of the wet mouth, its head thrilling whenever it went deep enough to feel Jonghyun’s moans. He knew he wouldn’t hold it back any longer, especially with those dark eyes staring at him with pure lust flaming in the chocolate irises. Kneeling still with his face unmoving, only eagerly welcoming what he was given, the older man was a perfect picture of erotism.

However, when Minho heard a painful looking whine escaped his abused throat, he looked down to notice that his partner was about to grab his own cock — though masturbating would obviously be difficult while being face fucked. The taller man decided to use it to his advantage, a glint of mischief sparkling in his lustful eyes. 

“Don’t touch yourself.” He said, his voice cracking into a low moan when the tip of his member met the back of Jonghyun’s throat, the latter choking for a second and interrupting his hand gesture. “You’ll be pleased later.”

There was no doubt : Minho was totally awakened, no trace of sleepiness anymore. And his carnal energy when it came to sex never failed to have his boyfriend head over heels for him, yielding to everything he said ; this tough looking guy with black hair radiated a dominant appearance, but things aren’t always what they seem. Truth was he was way much more into submission, always down to let himself being led, even by a younger man like his partner. He just loved it, and his eyes shined as he withdrew his hands, leaving himself needy on the floor.

He resisted the aching sensation of that pressuring need for release, his cock twitching to call for his attention… and kept his hands busy by grabbing Minho’s thighs, nails slowly sinking in the smooth skin and drawing a whole new kind of moan from the grey haired man’s mouth. Almost immediately, he felt the sour taste of precum on his tongue being pushed down his throat with each thrust, and his partner’s erratic breathing warned him he wouldn’t hold it back any longer. Only a few hips moves with Jonghyun’s deep moans giving the tempo, and the latter soon felt warm ecstasy flowing down his throat, as he shut his eyes closed to swallow every drop he could.

One of Minho’s hands let go of his boyfriend’s head so he could hold himself against the table, the other one pushing his black bangs aside to see his pleasured face better. His skin was gleaming with sweat, his fleshy lips red and swollen from the long, delicious abuse they’d suffered. As the younger man slowly withdrew, he gasped with pure pleasure when the tip of his cock was sucked, a rough slurping sound accompanying the way Jonghyun made sure no cum would be wasted. The popping noise it made when being released, however, made him snort as usual — a terrible habit, really.

The shorter man stood up, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand, and intensely stared at his partner. Without giving him any rest, he caught his nape and pulled him to crush their lips together, all while switching their positions and sit himself on the table. Smirking despite the weird sensation of tasting his own seed on Jonghyun’s tongue, Minho returned the kiss and placed his palms against his man’s inner thighs, pushing them open to slide between them ; the sudden meeting of their shafts made them sigh into each other, the older man wincing because of his painfully hard, neglected cock.

“Don’t leave me like this…” He whimpered, bending his legs to push his boyfriend’s back towards him with his heels. “Minho, please…”

“Where is that unbothered attitude you showed off earlier…?” Minho replied, nibbling the other man’s lower lip as he caught his wrists and blocked them together in his big hand, preventing him from touching himself again. “I love seeing you like this…”

“Please, I can’t take it anymore…”

“But you were making breakfast…”

“Fuck you, _you’re_ my breakfast so cut the bullshit and take me already…!”

“I like this better.”

Stealing him a smiling kiss, the grey haired man moved backwards for a second, just to grab the small bottle of lube that never left his boyfriend’s purse. Jonghyun bit his lip with excitement and waited for him to come back to bring his ass closer to the table’s edge, lying on his back and holding himself on his elbow. He always wanted to _watch_ how Minho’s long fingers could fill him so easily, as if shaped to find their place deep inside him. The latter approached and suddenly disappeared as he knelt between the muscular spread legs, his head just at the puckering hole’s level. 

Drawing a muffled cry from Jonghyun’s mouth, he teased him again with his lips while blindly coating his fingers with the slippery gel, a sweet mango scent tickling his nostrils. For a few seconds, he played around his boyfriend’s hole by circling and invade it with the tip of his tongue, earning a few moans begging for more. Minho didn’t need to be asked twice as he moved his head backwards, bringing his middle finger to the pink entrance and gently teasing it with the first phalanx. 

He ignored his own arousal showing up again through his fast hardening cock, as he worked his lubed finger in and out Jonghyun’s ass. The latter was so sensitive he was already a whimpering mess on the table, making the younger man willing to wreck him even more. Smoothly, he inserted his forefinger and relished the sensation of his partner’s hole tightening at the stinging pain ; but he also was a man full of attentions and the last thing he wanted was for his man to be hurt. That was how the older man found himself biting his closed fist when he felt two fingers working him open _while_ lips and tongue were sucking above his hole.

The combined sounds of lube slipping and mouth sucking got the better of Jonghyun’s patience, his twitching cock desperately asking for release. But he wanted to obey Minho, he wanted to keep his hands off, to come untouched… he _loved_ coming without him nor his boyfriend put a single finger on his member, and as rare as it was to happen, he remembered each time perfectly. This Sunday morning would be a time more engraved in his memory, he promised himself.

“Another one, another one…” He called for, his voice turning into a high-pitched moan when the other man’s tongue left his hole to lick his crack all the way up… but stopping right at his balls’ level. “I beg you…!”

When his boyfriend would become desperate enough to literally _beg_, Minho was the most turned on man in the world. Adding some more lube on his ring finger, he slid it inside as well and held Jonghyun’s thigh, which was shaken by a spasm of pleasure and almost closed on his head. The shorter man was having a hard time not moving, the wooden table creaking under his slightly arching back. They both wanted to reach the next step already, but they also _both_ knew how fingering was essential… but their haste was eventually rewarded.

Minho removed his fingers and immediately emptied the few lube left along his shaft, stroking himself to coat it well before he grabbed his man’s thighs and pushed them to shamelessly expose his entrance. Jonghyun gasped and placed his hands under his knees to hold his legs wide open, letting his head rest against the wood as he waited for the most delicious sensation he’d ever known to invade him. When he felt the head of his boyfriend’s cock slowly enter him, he cursed under his breath at the usual pain, but it quickly turned into calling moans.

Still following his wish to tease him despite his own arousal, Minho was only moving his glans in and out, abusing the puckering hole, shining and warm with lube, only waiting for him. 

“For fuck’s sake, Minho…!” Jonghyun eventually snapped.

He had had enough of this little play, he had been patient but now he _wanted_ this long cock up his ass and wasn’t going to wait more. Without any warning, he used the way his sweat made his body slippery on the table to slide forwards, taking what he wanted all by himself. The handling was a bit too fast and despite the good preparation, he shut his eyes closed and hissed loudly at the painful penetration… Minho widening his eyes and leaning on to hold him by the hips to stop him from moving more.

Although he got worried for a second, looking at his boyfriend keeping his eyes shut and his lips trembling, it immediately vanished when the latter finally looked at him. He eagerly bit his lips and with a simple head move, he gestured the other man to move. With a smile that was everything but innocent, Minho complied for once in this morning and pined the older man down the table, holding his hips firmly as he gave the first thrust.

Slow at first, willing to soothe the abused flesh and reduce the burning sensation before giving all of himself, he stare at the body he had under him. He could never grow tired of how Jonghyun’s tanned skin would look twice more desirable when gleaming with sweat, the heat emitting from his whole being making him glow. His body was so hot that his silhouette seemed outlined by steam on the lacquered table, his hand letting temporary traces on the wood. Somehow, this sight made Minho want to fuck him hard enough for him to slide on the table, on his own sweat…

Rolling his eyes to the back of his head to that simple thought, he thrusted deeper and earned a cry in return, cursing words resounding in the apartment’s space welcoming both dining and living room. Jonghyun had always been expressive during sex, for as far back as they could remember, never hesitating to moan or cry out the intense pleasure he was feeling. As tough and muscular as he looked, his insides were so sensitive it completely contrasted with his resistant looks. However, he could thank his regular exercising, for it had taught him how to use every muscle needed to hold himself in one position.

And that was a so pleasurable spectacle, all these muscles tensing for Minho’s viewing pleasure. His hips moved faster between the strong thighs as he eventually let his moans escape his throat, answering Jonghyun’s with no more restraint, though his remained hoarse. It was a cadenced concert happening in the small apartment, moans and broken breathing melting with the table creaking, its front legs raising just enough to hit the floor on a regular rhythm each time the taller man moved backwards. 

The neighbors living under them wouldn’t appreciate such noise despite the late morning hour, but both men didn’t give a damn at the moment. They couldn’t think of _anything_ but the immeasurable pleasure exploding from their crotch and sending painfully delicious waves through their entire body. It got even more indescribable for Jonghyun who lost any kind of proper communication when he finally got hit on the right spot, mercilessly, repetitively.

“Fuck, again…!” He cried, his back arching as he pulled his knees even closer to his torso to give more access to his boyfriend, the angle now so perfect that his vision went white at the next thrust. “Hngh, yes…!”

“Told you…” Minho said between two husky breathings, “that you would be pleased later… Fuck you’re so tight every single time…”

But Jonghyun wasn’t able to respond anymore ; his head was thrown back on the table, the veins of his necks and his sweaty collarbones standing out in an as sexiest way as possible. He quickly found himself out of breath, his body shaken by strong waves of pleasure and his painful cock finally getting the release it needed. His stomach and chest got spattered with milky cum, some even reaching his neck and chin ; this sight, added to the way the warm walls tightened around his cock caught Minho in a spirale of pleasure.

Making his thrust slower but stronger, he slammed home a few times until he joined his boyfriend’s long awaited orgasm, painting his insides white. The warm sensation got the better of Jonghyun, who let go of his knees to press his thighs around the other man’s hips. Answering the sudden closeness, Minho leaned on even more until he was almost lying on his partner, strong and trembling arms embracing him as he kept moving, slower, until he milked himself dry inside the warm, tight sheath.

The black haired man held him firmly, his arched body meeting the table again but his arms and legs still clinging onto his lover. After a few seconds, neither of them was moving anymore, only their erratic breathing being heard in the room. Minho allowed himself to nestle his face in the crook of Jonghyun’s neck, both of them completely out of breath. They took a well deserved rest this way for a few minutes without a word, their heartbeats seeming to synchronize as they slowly went back to normal.

Minutes flew by until the older man broke the silence by clearing his sore throat, feeling the urgent need to drink fresh water to make it less dry. Above him, Minho eventually straightened up, just enough to have their faces close to each other, noses almost touching. Jonghyun smiled at him and brought his hand to the sweaty forehead, moving grey bangs aside and caressing the warm cheek. He quietly laughed when his boyfriend turned his head to kiss his palm, once, twice, countless times but always gently, showering him with love.

He didn’t stop there, drawing a path of soft, warm kisses all along the arm, up until his shoulder, neck, jaw… and he found the swollen lips, delicately kissing them as if they were made of the most breakable glass. Jonghyun lied still, only his mouth moving as he returned the afterglow tenderness he loved so much. Even after the roughest lay, Minho would _always_ cover him with kisses and, if the place allowed it, cuddled for long, delicious minutes.

However, the table wasn’t the best furniture for cuddles, and the grey haired man reluctantly straightened up, gently hushing his lover when the latter hissed at the unpleasant sensation of his hole being emptied. As he let his legs dangle, Jonghyun could feel cooling cum escaping his completely relaxed hole, dropping on the bare floor. Ignoring it, he stared at the ceiling for a moment, still feeling like it was slowly turning and his vision a bit blurred by his strong climax. 

He only came down from his little cloud when he felt something wet but agreeably lukewarm on his stomach. Raising his head, he smiled at his boyfriend, who had quickly gone to the bathroom to take a washcloth and was now taking care of his molested body. Although they would definitely take a shower to get rid of all that sweat and drying seed, Minho appreciated to take the lead, providing personal care for the man he loved so much. 

“I guess our breakfast is inedible now…” Jonghyun muttered, giggling at the thought of his unfortunate kimchi fried rice, abandoned on the stove.

“Because you’re still hungry ?” The younger man laughed while carefully wiping any trace away from his lover’s body. “What about we clean ourselves better and go out for brunch ?”

“This sounds like a date, aren’t we doing everything backwards ?”

“This makes everything more interesting…”

“Let’s go on a date, then.”

With one of his wide toothy smiles that made his boyfriend weak in his knees, Minho pressed his lips against his before taking his hand and pulling him up. Following his lead, the black haired man couldn’t help but feel his romantic self fulfilled… although he would get revenge for the way he had been unfairly teased, and this way sooner that his naive boyfriend would expect it.

Oh, yes, he loved Sundays.


	2. Dinner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sequel: Jonghyun gets his revenge...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: rough language.

**Sequel: Dinner.**

That Sunday had gone smoothly after their teasing encounter in the kitchen and the ride in the dining room ; to an athletic morning had followed a peaceful day spent in town. As proposed, Minho had brought his boyfriend to one of his favourite cafe that opened until noon for brunch and turned into a quiet bar once evening came. To make for the wasted kimchi fried rice, the entire meal had been on the grey haired man, who loved to spend money as long as if it was for that short, hungry, forever young boy he was dating.

Since it was a day of rest for almost everyone, the town had been quite lively and although Jonghyun wasn’t one to enjoy it, he had accepted to go for some shopping at the biggest mall around. Once inside, the air conditioning had been enough for him to bear with everything else. He had even taken a lot of pleasure in helping his man finding new clothes, for the latter kept wanting more and more jackets and shoes. Seeing Minho, already so tall, looking so good in trench coats perfectly suitable for the upcoming fall… it had been worth every annoying screaming kid and every crowded shop.

They had spent almost the entire afternoon in shops, especially in the immense library where the older man had completely lost track of time. He was lucky enough to have a partner who was into books as well, maybe not as much as him but still enough to go around every shelve and display unit. After more than an hour reading back covers, though, Minho had had to pick a sitting Jonghyun up, surrounded by books and nose burying in a old-looking copy of an English volume of poetry, before the security guard would have come to him. 

They had followed their improvised date by heading to their habitual coffee shop, not far from their flat, taking a well deserved break and relieving their arms from all those bags. Just as the taller man had expected it, his boyfriend hadn’t been patient enough and had been sipping his drink while starting one of his new books — the fourth volume of a series of essays by his favourite author. Smiling, Minho had let him have his quiet moment, himself drinking his coffee while checking on his family through texts and calls. 

They were both home for a good hour by now, Jonghyun lazily lying on the couch with his sweater’s hood on his head, big glasses replacing his lenses as he couldn’t stop reading. He was so focused that he had sent his man on a mission : walking his — now their — dog before dinner. Grumbling at first, Minho had eventually gave up after receiving countless kisses and pouts, still calling the other man a lazy ass and a bad father out loud when talking to Roo in the hallway.

But he knew deep inside that nothing could draw Kim Jonghyun out of his beloved books, and although it had been very frustrating in the past, he could now deal with it. As soon as he had come back home, he’d given the dog her dinner and gone straight to the shower, noticing the top of a head sticking out of the couch while walking by the living room. His sport swatch beeped to announce it was seven in the evening right when he was leaving the bathroom, only wearing sweatpants and still drying his grey hair with a towel. 

When he let himself fall on the L-shaped couch, in the corner so he could stretch his legs on the long seat, his boyfriend gasped. The sudden movement had made him jump with surprise and let go of his page… and he hadn’t time to memorise its number. He slowly turned his head towards the other man, who just grabbed the remote and turned the tv on, zapping until he came across the latest sports news. Jonghyun rolled his eyes and found himself praying for this evening not to be another one with a soccer match to watch.

“You made me lose my page.” He mumbled, taking his book again and struggling to find where he was. “Why can’t you sit gently.”

“You’ve dragged me around the mall for three hours, it’s tiring and my body couldn’t keep up with standing.” Minho answered, his eyes not leaving the screen. “Why can’t you sit properly in a first place.”

“Do you really want me to answer that question ?”

“Only if you’re not going to bring some joke about your sexual orientation having an impact on the way you’re sitting, just like those you read on that bird app.”

“You’re not funny. And so old.”

“Sure, _hyung_.”

“Ugh, don’t call me that.”

As a reply, the grey haired man just laughed and grabbed his boyfriend’s hand, bringing it to his lips to kiss it. Smiling, Jonghyun decided his book could wait as he moved on the couch, bringing himself closer and climbing on top of the other man. This was so much of an habit by now that Minho just opened his arms and lied still, waiting to have a shorter body completely lying on him, face pressed against his torso. That was at that moment he realised his lover had got rid of his pants and socks, only wearing his hoodie and boxers. 

Softly snorting, he just closed one arm on the body resting on him, caressing the clothed back while changing channels. Maybe that was the annoying thing about Sundays : tv programmes were lame, even the available movies on their paid platform weren’t new. And as if it wasn’t enough of bad news…

“Tonight’s game is cancelled.” Minho said, despair noticeable in the dramatic sigh he let out. “Weather issues.”

“That’s too bad.” Jonghyun answered, his words muffled by his position but his sarcastic tone clearly evident. “I was so looking forward to watch it.”

“Why can I sense you’re clowning me ?”

“Because I’m dating the most perspicacious man in the world, that’s why.”

As he said this, the black haired man raised his head and pecked his boyfriend’s pouty lips. But the latter pretended to resist, not reacting and certainly not returning the kiss ; Jonghyun giggled and tried again, and again, until he felt a smile and heard the tv being turned off before a second hand was put on his back. Both men were now fully ready to give each other attention, and Minho gently took time to remove the other man’s glasses and hood to hold his cheeks and kiss him properly.

Wet lips moved against each other as the black haired men held himself on his palms, stretching his arms to push his lover’s head against the backrest. He took control of the kiss, being the one sliding his tongue in the taller man’s mouth and dancing with his, lazily, lasciviously. It was the kind of kiss they both preferred : slow at first, as if testing the waters, and progressively going warmer and passionate, their lips abusing each other until they took a red tint and swelled, making them even more appealing.

That was how Jonghyun liked Minho’s upper lip, which seemed to double its already considerable size and only made him want to kiss it more, nibble it, licking it. And so did he, never missing the opportunity and even less when he was on top, with the other man at his mercy. The latter gasped a bit as he hadn’t had time to properly breathe between their kisses before he was prisoner of lips sucking at his, teeth teasing… but he let the shorter man do, feeling the growing warmth of his body, trapped in that bothering hoodie. 

As he was making a move to slide his hands under it, Jonghyun stopped his little game and straightened up to catch the hems of the sweater, passing it above his head and throwing it away before leaning on again, resuming his kissing. Minho laughed a bit, placing his hands on his boyfriend’s waist and giving what he wanted ; the older man soon got tired of lips and attacked the jaw, then the neck, while his hand was roaming down the muscular torso until the loose sweatpants… whose lace was already untied.

Cocking a knowing eyebrow, he looked down at it and smirked, making his fingers pass through the elastic band and pulling it upwards to peek into the pants. So his man hadn’t considered useful to wear underwear, huh… the shadow of his pubic hair wasn’t hiding the way something was slowly but surely responding Jonghyun’s little attentions, and it made the latter remember a little revenge he had to take.

“It’s not too early for dinner, is it ?” He asked while looking up at his boyfriend, whose eyes were darkened by a way too familiar expression. “What do you say ?”

“I say dinner can wait.” The grey haired man smiled. “Or should we call this dinner the way we called that breakfast, this morning ?”

“I like your sense of poetry… my turn to taste a piece of that ass tonight. Take that off.”

Saying this, Jonghyun offered his boyfriend his sexiest smirk while standing up, the kind that would make Minho do everything he wanted. As the latter obeyed and lifted his hips to make his pants slide down, the other man went to their bedroom for a quick second and when he came back, he had got rid of his boxers and was proudly walking, all naked and his cock hardening, a bottle of lube in hand. He was in a way different mood than on the morning, and it was deeply arousing… he wanted to be _in charge_, and his partner was all in for it. 

As soon as Jonghyun kneeled at the end of the couch, Minho spread his now naked legs to welcome him wherever he wanted to go. The older man moved forwards between them and let his hands graze the firm THIGHS, caressing then pressing them for his own pleasure, in a way to tease in his turn, to test his boyfriend to the limit of his patience. The latter smiled at the touching and bit his lower lip while looking at his elder leaning on to press his hot mouth against his skin.

It felt like a slow, almost painful treasure hunt, as the black haired man kissed all along the thigh, teeth nibbling here and there… until his lips reached the most sensitive area, his lover’s member already reacting to simple kisses around it. It lasted for long seconds, but never did Jonghyun touch Minho’s demanding cock, to the latter’s surprise. It wasn’t in his habits to ignore it, it was usually quite the opposite.

“Aren’t you going to blow me ?” He bluntly asked, and the light gleaming in the other man’s eyes when he looked up startled him. “What’s with those eyes…”

“I came untouched this morning, right ?” Jonghyun asked in return, his voice deep and silky, this simple sound making his boyfriend’s member twitch, aroused. “Let me return the favour.”

“Now _that_ sounds interesting.”

And with these so naive words, the tall, handsome boy didn’t realise what he had just agreed to. Concealing his real desire behind a cocky smirk, his elder just kept the trick going by moving his lips up the toned body, lingering on the line of hair just under Minho’s navel, which he found way too sexy to be ignored. Under him, the latter’s skin got soon covered with shivers and kept heating up until his mouth was finally captured in one of those smooth, lascivious kisses they both loved so much.

Jonghyun was like hovering above his boyfriend, making so sure their crotches wouldn’t touch each other that his back was deliciously arching, the curve making his ass look even more rounded, tempting… and soon prisoner of Minho’s big hands, roaming it and playing with the cheeks, their owner letting a moan out in the other man’s mouth. But this time, he wouldn’t let himself being won over, not when he had his revenge planned.

Without warning, he broke their kiss and straightened up, walking backwards on his knees until his own feet almost exceeded the edge of the couch. While he sat on his own heels, his next movement was fast and instinctive : he slid his hands under his lover’s lower back and pulled, making him fall lying on the noisy leather as he brought his ass on his lap. Once his surprise faded, Minho seemed to get his elder’s idea and used his abdominal muscles to straighten up, just enough to grab his knees and pull them back when lying down again. 

Now, his ass was raised in a perfect angle for his puckering hole to be right within Jonghyun’s every kind of reach. He didn’t waste any more time and grabbed the bottle of lube to quote his fingers, not even caring about the few drops who fell on the couch. That didn’t go unnoticed by his boyfriend, who snorted.

“I thought we couldn’t have sex on the couch because you didn’t want to dirty it.” He commented. “What’s with this sudden turnaround ?”

“I guess the mere thought of pounding you deep into this black leather eventually made me forget about that promise I once made.” The other man replied with a knowing smile. “Kibum won’t be mad.”

“He doesn’t have to know.”

“He will, next time he visits. That guy can sense it when you have sex anywhere on or near something he offers you.”

“Then I suggest we do it good enough for him to lose his senses.”

“You’ll be the first one to go senseless tonight, trust me…”

Minho’s gaze darkened and as an answer, he pulled his knees even more to open his ass, inviting his boyfriend to please him. Facing such involvement, Jonghyun couldn’t do anything but accept. As he held the strong body in place with one hand on the hip, he brought his lubed fingers close enough for the other man to only _feel_ the coolness of the gel. Ignoring the latter’s first needy whine, he took his time to cover the whole length of his rim, earning a quiet gasp at the sudden cold feeling on such a sensitive part of one’s body.

But his little game was far from being over ; the older man took the bottle again to coat his fingers _again_. Still, he was surprised by his boyfriend’s patience, as he was eagerly waiting for his hole to be filled already. This was somehow a way for both men to complete each other in sex : while Jonghyun was one to fall for being eaten out and giving head, Minho liked the _real_ thing more and could bring himself to beg for his lover’s cock up his ass. A promising duo in the sheets, we could say.

Though this time, the taller man felt his partner wanted to do things slowly. Maybe a bit too slowly to his taste but it was only the beginning, so he had to be gentle. He loved his considerate boyfriend… When he felt the entrance of his hole being massaged by the tip of a finger, he bit his lip and cursed under his breath ; finally, it was starting. Jonghyun pushed a finger in, the sensation weird despite the slippery help, but Minho was so eager for it that he expressed it gladly. 

“You’re being gentle.” He said, his tone implying he was no pussy.

With a smirk, the black haired man worked his finger in and out of the hungry hole that was puckering as to swallow it. A second digit joined and it stung for a short moment, the lying man gritting his teeth and his grip on his knees tightening. But it didn’t last long, the never-ending sliding movement soon feeling deliciously good, the burning sensation making space to something he couldn’t describe. His lips parted and he sighed more, Jonghyun’s fingers digging deeper inside by seconds passing and the feeling only getting better. 

The latter enjoyed the view, his eyes not leaving Minho’s pleasured _and_ pleasurable features with his grey hair already sticking to his forehead from the previous making-out session. It was turning him on so much he wondered for a second if he would be able to resist to the temptation he would create himself. 

“Ah, Jjong…” The younger man moaned when the two fingers inside him seemed to graze a sensitive spot.

When he moaned, Minho’s voice was even deeper than usual, as if coming directly from the back of his throat. It sounded like a bestial growl, what had an incredible power on Jonghyun’s arousal, the latter immediately feeling his own cock twitching. As by instinct, he made his fingers go faster, working his boyfriend’s ass open and willing to plunge as deep as possible, for he knew where to go to make the other man lose it. 

After a few seconds, he added a third finger and took enough time to let Minho adjust to the stinging pain, the latter involuntarily contracting all his muscles to the intrusion. His face got distort for a few seconds until he breathed in and out, relaxing his body and his walls to welcome the pleasurable sensation he could beg for. His sighs were growing louder as the wet noise of Jonghyun’s lubed fingers only added to both their arousal, the elder man’s body growing hotter and hotter.

Minho’s chest was raising fast as he ran short of breath, while his whole being was shaken by waves of pleasure going crescendo. He could feel himself close already, with only three fingers approaching so fast from his prostate, and he suddenly realized this foreplay was lasting for longer than usual. Opening his eyes, he let go of one of his legs and called for all his muscles to keep it in the air, holding himself on his elbow to straighten a bit up. He was definitely not prepared for the view of his boyfriend kneeling between his legs, working his raised ass open, would make him lose all his words…

“J-Jonghyun…” He called, having a hard time gathering his thoughts whenever he felt his insides swallowing the fingers and bringing them closer to his awaiting pleasure spot. “Jjong, I think it’s… ah, fuck it’s… it’s enough…”

“What is enough, baby ?” The older man replied, his lust shining in his eyes as they met Minho’s, the latter frowning and being prevented to answer by a moan. “You seem to enjoy it…”

“Y-Yes, I do…! But I think I’m prepared now, ugh…”

“Oh, you certainly are. But you won’t have my dick so easily. You’ll have to deserve it, baby.”

“What are you— _oh, fuck_…!”

Before he could protest the sudden idea, Jonghyun hit _it_. It was immediate, Minho’s words stayed stuck in his throat as he closed his eyes shut, the veins of his thick neck standing out as to express the pleasure silencing him. It only needed a second thrust of his boyfriend’s singer, right on the same spot, for him to finally let out the moan he didn’t want to hold back. Staring at him, at this strong body contorting itself like the couch wasn’t large enough to contain his enjoyment, the older man was filled with a feeling that was rather compromising his plan.

He hadn’t even touched himself yet, but this simple sight, the sensation of his fingers being engulfed whenever he reached this precious point, the face of the other man showing him how good it felt… he was turned on, and not just a bit. His cock twitched, almost painful as it asked to be pleased as well, and all of this started becoming difficult to handle. He wanted to put it in, to fuck Minho senseless and to give him what he liked ; at the same time, he needed his revenge to go on, as childish as it could sound.

He could hold it in a bit longer, he knew it. He just needed to focus his own need elsewhere… as if guided by some carnal instinct, Jonghyun made the most of his lover’s leg not being held anymore, grabbing it to throw it on his shoulder. The new position allowed him to bring his body closer and dig his fingers deeper, for Minho’s eternally grateful pleasure, but that wasn’t what the black haired man had it mind in a first place. The long, muscled thigh was now at his mouth’s reach and he didn’t need to be asked twice — not even once — to catch the thick, tanned skin between his teeth.

With his now free hand, the pleasured man brought his closed fist to his mouth and bit into it, his eyebrows furrowed and his closed eyes tearing up at the sudden pinching pain on his thigh. Though he wasn’t really suffering, the unceasing sliding in and out of his ass making the biting feel even more wonderful. The combination of these two raw sensations just made him forget who and where he was. Jonghyun kept nibbling, certainly leaving marks of his teeth on his skin while his fingers were hitting home whenever they entered him again.

At some point, it became too much for Minho who felt like he was going to implode, and he tried in a desperate attempt to move on the couch. He didn’t really know what he was doing nor why, but he found himself stuck in the corner ; damn that L-shaped sofa ! All he managed to do was to tense his back’s muscles when his head hit the backrest rougher than he had expected. 

“And where are you going like that ?” Jonghyun asked with that silky voice of his, though broken by his erratic breath as he was resisting his own desire. “We’re just… starting…”

“It’s too much, it’s too much…!” His boyfriend whined, interrupted by a loud moan he silenced with a hand on his mouth. “Please, please Jjong…!”

“Please _what_, Minho ? You must use words if you want me to understand your request.”

“C-Can’t handle it any… anymore…”

“And what do you want me to do, then ?”

“Take me, t-touch me…!”

“I’m not hearing ?”

“I fucking beg you ! Please, please take me, please-ah…!”

“Why should I ? Did you take _me_ this morning when I asked you to ? I’m not sure I can, Minho…”

Jonghyun didn’t know where this new skill came from, talking to his lover that way while he was dying inside from his denied pleasure. It was like a blaze coming out from all of his pores, it was panful but his stubborn self needed more than begging…

“Don’t you like what I give you ?” He asked, his voice now deeper and betraying his lust, his need for more. “Don’t you ?”

“I do…!” Minho cried out, his back arching and his body stiffening. “I’m sorry, okay ?! N-Next time I’ll fuck you right away…! Please…!”

“That’s all I needed to hear.”

The black haired man’s eyes were lit by a glint that said it all before they seem to darken, and he removed his fingers, causing his boyfriend’s to whine in a needy way. He had what he wanted. At light speed, Jonghyun caught the bottle of lube and squeezed it directly above his cock, roughly coating it with a couple of strokes. Within seconds, he slightly moved backwards to guide himself to the abused entrance, grabbing the thigh against his torso to pull it, pushing in at the same time. 

Minho cried out, the ripping pain admittedly reduced by the long foreplay but still perceptible ; but the strength of his partner’s thrust added to the way his body was pulled had created a incredible sensation he couldn’t put words on. Only moans were enough of a language to convey the way he felt to Jonghyun, the latter gasping loudly after waiting for so long. It was instantaneous, both of them getting hit by pleasure twice more intensely than if they had got down to business sooner.

Somehow, in the heat of the action, none of them regretted this little revenge that had left them needy, feverish, longing for something they _couldn’t_ have the way they wanted it. Thus, they didn’t hesitate anymore. Jonghyun’s hips started moving fiercely, only needing a few seconds before Minho’s ass met his pelvis with each thrust, the slapping sound of one’s balls against the other’s ass cheeks echoing in the living room. 

The older man was standing straight on his knees, only his hips moving back and forth in a cadenced rhythm, as he held firmly onto his lover’s leg resting upright against his upper body. Gathering all the strength he could while his senses were leaving him, Minho was still pulling his knee as much as possible, opening his ass while his other arm had grabbed the backrest, veins threatening to pop just like the ones on his forehead and neck. 

It was fast, it was raw, it was rough. The perfect conclusion of a long and torturous foreplay that had left both men even more sensitive. No words could be exchanged, only broken sighs and loud moans giving each other the tempo ; and the last chorus was close. As he felt the walls around his cock tightening more and more by seconds passing, his boyfriend’s breathing growing short, Jonghyun closed his fingers around the latter’s throbbing member. In one last desperate effort, Minho let go of his leg to put his hand around his lover’s, jacking hims off together.

A few strokes were enough for the grey haired man to be sent to seventh heaven, all of him being over-sensitive from the previous _game_. A simple touch made him see the stars and his back arched, his elder growling as his cock was squeezed in Minho’s orgasm, cum splattering his stomach. Jonghyun shut his eyes closed and he leaned on to catch the skin of his lover’s thigh again with his teeth ; his body was trembling, shaken by tremendous waves of one of the most intense kinds of pleasure he’d been given to feel.

His mind went white and his long-awaited release hit him, ecstasy flowing out to fill the other man. His own thighs quivering because of the effort, Jonghyun gave his last thrusts, cum oozing from Minho’s still stuffed hole, the latter’s short breath cut with low moans. The older man eventually let go of his boyfriend’s thigh, pressing his sweaty forehead against it instead, his hot breath certainly tickling as he heard a giggle. He smiled, his lips still parted to allow him to catch his breath, and looked up to find the other man running his hands through his wet grey hair to free his face.

Minho had always been the most beautiful man when sweating, whether this sweat came from exercising or having sex… it wasn’t disgusting nor gross, it was making him gleam as if his body was bathed in sunlight. He looked like an angel in this seventh heaven they had got transported to. 

“Come here.” The younger man whispered, lazily grabbing his shirt on the floor to quickly wipe his stomach.

Smiling, Jonghyun slowly moved backwards to prevent the discomfort of his member leaving his lover’s body. As he leaned on to lie on the still hot skin under him, he hissed when their pelvises brushed each other in a not so agreeable way, their rough encounter leaving them way much more sensitive to after sex touches than usual. Once their faces were closer to each other, the older man gently pressed his lips against Minho’s, who returned the kiss with as much softness. 

As was his habit, the black haired man buried his face in the crook of his boyfriend’s neck, finding his comfort when he felt arms closing on his body. He relished the sensation of a hand caressing his back while fingers were slowly running through his hair, this gesture particularly making him happy, at ease. When he let a comfortable hum out, Minho quietly giggled and closed his eyes for a minute, both of them enjoying afterglow.

“You tricked me.” The latter eventually commented, though his tone wasn’t suggesting that he was offended about it. “Have you planned it since this morning ?”

“Sort of, yes…” Jonghyun giggled before raising his head to look at the other man. “I was a bit upset that you teased me so much.”

“You’re really something. Though I can’t say I didn’t enjoy it.”

“An eye for an eye.”

“I will remember that.”

Winking at his boyfriend, Minho slightly pushed on his head to bring him closer, kissing him in a way he could convey all the love he had for him. And heavens knew there was a lot, hence the long minutes they spent with their lips locked, almost forgetting any notion of time… until a gurgling interrupted them. Breaking the kiss, Jonghyun cocked an eyebrow and was answered with a defiant face.

“What ?” The taller man said. “You made us skip dinner.”

“As if it was disturbing you earlier. Should we order something tonight ?” His boyfriend asked, pouting. “I don’t want to cook and pizza sounds so good… you know, to celebrate the end of the weekend.”

“I don’t know, Jjong, it’ll be late by the time they’re here. Didn’t you say you were on a diet ?”

“What diet ? I never said that, someone else told you that, are you seeing someone else ? Are you cheating on me ? Who is it ?”

“Oh God, alright, go for a pizza !”

“Yes !”

Suddenly getting all his strength back, Jonghyun pecked the other man’s lips and stood up, trotting around in the living room to find his phone and call their favourite pizzeria. Looking at him from the couch, Minho couldn’t prevent the wide smile drawing on his lips ; a tiny bit and this man was the happiest kid. Sometimes it was surprising that he was the oldest of them… but that was somehow what they loved about each other.

The grey haired man sighed with comfort as he rested his head on a pillow, staring at the ceiling. He loved Sundays.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Leave a comment? I'm curious about what part you liked more!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, please leave a comment~  
A sequel will come fore sure, we all need to know about Jonghyun's revenge, right?


End file.
